Life in Litchfield
by Fictionlover20
Summary: Piper Chapman has just arrived in prison where she has new challenges to face, new people to meet and come face to face with Alex Vause the woman who is the reason she's in Litchfield. She also happens to be her ex lover. How will she manage? (This will relate to the T.V show with some of the scenes used but I wanted to start from the beginning so I could put my own spin it)
1. Chapter 1

This is my first attempt at a fanfic so I hope you like it. Let me know what you guys think and if I should keep writing.

**I dont own any characters they are all from the T.V show Orange is the new black. I may even take a few lines or certain scenes from the actual show.**

* * *

It hadn't even been 48 hours before Piper had enough and wanted to go home. She had no idea how, probably her foot and mouth disease, but she had already managed to piss off the chef resulting in her getting starved out. She cried on the phone, had a panic attack and requested to move to a different prison due to finding out that she is in here with the only person she couldn't bear to see. The reason she is even here in the first place, the woman who named her for carrying drug money and being part of the cartel even though she had only done it for her. Alex fucking Vause.

If prison wasnt bad enough it would be even worse having to avoid Alex for the entire of her sentence. She couldn't stand to look at her let alone be around her. She had been the woman that she loved but that didn't stop her from naming her which caused her to end up in Litchfield. 15 months. It was such a long time to spend avoiding someone. They had such a long history together, so many memories that they shared and all the jokes they shared. Piper hadn't thought about any of those things for such a long time she had done her best to block them out and move on from that part of her life. However the second she saw Alex everything came flooding back, all of it crashing into her head in an instant and she couldn't cope with it. She spent years trying to forget this woman and now she is within the same 4 walls with her for 15 months! Not only would she be near Alex she would also be away from Larry after they had just been engaged as well. She was missing out on so much during her time in prison. Right now she should enjoy this time with him and planning her wedding but instead she was in prison. Her best friend is pregnant and having a baby and she wouldn't be there to see the baby once it was born, she wouldn't be there to support her best friend through labor. How was she going to cope?

Piper had yet been assigned a bunk so at the moment she was staying with several different people in one room. The women in that room were nice enough to her and they helped her out so far. The sooner her money came through the better off she will be in this place there was things she needed that she couldn't get yet.

When Piper got back to the room she was sharing she noticed how crowed it was and she couldn't handle that all she wanted to do was be alone for a while. She probably wouldn't be able to find peace and quiet in this place but she could at least find somewhere she could be alone or at least somewhere she didn't know the person sitting near her.

Piper decided to go the wreck room for a while at least she could just sit there without having to talk to anyone. It pleased Piper to find the room empty apart from one or two people sitting in the corner and the T.V was switched on so that was an added bonus. She could just sit there blankly watching the T.V even if she didn't pay attention to what happens on the screen it would look like she is watching it when instead she could retreat into herself. She could pass the time by thinking of what waited for her outside and about her business waiting for her along with everything else to look forward to once she got out.

Piper had no idea how long she had sat there but she didn't care no one had bothered her so she clearly wouldn't be in any trouble. The last thing she wanted to do was get on anyone's bad side she would rather just keep herself to herself. Piper's thoughts got interrupted by a rough husky voice that she knew too well. That voice was what use to send a shiver down her spine and made her heart skip a beat. A simple whisper from that voice in her ear could make her do anything. Not anymore though. She wouldn't go back to that 22-year-old who was madly in love. She is determined to not let her presence or the rush of memories bring back any old feelings or confuse her. She would face her and then avoid her no matter how hard it might be.

"Hey kid, did you miss me?"

Piper turned around and came face to face with the one and only Alex Vause. She was still beautiful even in prison she was still the same sexy woman that she fell for the moment they started talking in that bar but she couldn't think like that anymore. She couldn't let her thoughts betray her, she needed to hate Alex otherwise she wouldn't be able to cope in her around her. Anyway Alex named her. What more of a reason did she need to hate her?

Piper was avoiding meeting Alex's eyes but she couldn't look away from them any longer otherwise Alex would think she was checking her out. Their eyes met and Piper instantly regretted it she couldn't look away now. She was lost in those green eyes. It was always an intense staring competition with them. Piper tried to remind herself that this woman was the reason she was here. The reason she couldn't be with Larry now. The reason she would miss the birth of her best friends baby. The reason she wouldn't be there to help with her business. The reason she was missing out on a year and a half of her life. Yet as she looked into Alex's eyes she suddenly forgot all that, it slowly slipped away as she remembered everything about Alex and their time together. The only thing Piper knew at the moment was that she's screwed.

Alex fucking Vause. She was everywhere. In this place, in her head and in her heart. Yes she hated her guts for naming her but in the end she knew that she had feelings for this woman. Even after all this time being apart Alex could still make her heart skip a beat. She hated that she still had that power. She didn't care what it took she would avoid Alex and she would fight every feeling that came to the surface. It was in her past for a reason and that's where it needed to stay.


	2. Chapter 2

Alex could tell that she made Piper nervous just by looking at her and by the way the blonde acted. She could practically see the clogs turning inside her head trying to figure what the hell is going on. Unlike Piper, Alex couldn't believe they ended up in the same prison how lucky was that? She hadn't seen this woman since the day she walked out on her and broke her heart, Alex couldn't help but feel an ache in her chest as she remembered Piper walking out on her. That still brought up painful memories and emotions but she had dealt with most of it, she was just glad to see Piper again after all this time. Even after all these years she still managed to make Alex catch her breath. As she continued to stare at Piper she took the time to notice every minor detail about her that had become fussy over the years. She admired the way her hair fell against her shoulders, the look on her face as she tried to process the moments events and her beautiful eyes; Alex yearned for her to look up. She watched as Piper finally met her eyes after all her attempt's to look anywhere but directly into her eyes. Then that was it. She's hooked yet again to the gorgeous blonde stood in front of her and it only took a look. One simple look between the two of them to bring back every feeling she ever had for Piper. Alex was sure that Piper could feel it too, this wasn't a one way connection, it never was.

There had been silence for what seemed like several hours even though it had only been a few minutes. They both seemed lost into each other's eyes. Piper still hadn't responded to Alex's question; she couldn't find the words to speak. Hell she was having trouble breathing properly let alone talk.

"So are you going to say anything or just gaze at my beauty?" Alex smirked at her comment and waited for the blonde to do something. Anything but stare at her, she couldn't stand the silence between them, not after all the time they spent apart.

Piper took a deep breath. She had so much to say and yet she couldn't even open her mouth. It overwhelmed her.

The silence continued to build between the two so Alex decided to take a step closer and reach out to Piper which completely backfired as Piper immediately took a step back and raised her hand.

"Don't fucking touch me"

"Why not?"

Piper laughed at Alex "You named me. You're the reason I'm even in this place"

Hearing this shocked Alex, how the hell did she know that it was her? Or was she just guessing? Either way it didn't matter because she was right. Alex didn't say anything she just looked at Piper. What could she do? Lie? That wouldn't get her anywhere in the long run. That wouldn't help her end game. Plus she never lied to Piper. She might have done a lot of fucked up things to her but she never lied and she wasn't about to start now.

"Are you even going to deny it? Tell me it wasn't you?" Piper asked

Alex shook her head "No it was me. I've never lied to you kid and today isn't the day that I start doing it."

Piper's mouth dropped. Even though she knew the truth it still hurt to hear it from Alex, she probably would have felt better to hear her lie at least then she could be in denial about the it. This just fueled Piper's anger yet again and she couldn't be anywhere near her at the moment, let alone look her.

"Listen Piper I..."

"No I don't want to hear it, I don't want to hear why you did it, or tell me that its my fault, or even that you did it to save your own neck. I don't want to hear anything from you. I don't want to see you. I don't even want to hear your name, so you better stay out of my way while I'm in here. It's the least you can do considering I wouldn't be here if it wasn't because of you!"

Piper stormed passed Alex before she could even say anything leaving standing alone and speechless. It took a moment before Alex could register what had just happened between them. She stared at the empty door way now that Piper had left the room completely. She had never heard Piper say anything like that to her before, this was definitely a first. Sure she even called her several names before during arguments or she had stormed off but she had never said anything about not wanting anything to do with her. Alex knew she that should be pissed off and even hurt by what Piper had just said and she was but she couldn't help but feel amused by the everything. She always loved when Piper got mad because she was so damn sexy when she was angry but that took it to a whole new level. It shocked Alex how much that just turned her on and she even had to chuckle at herself for a moment.

There was no way that she would let Piper get the upper hand like that, there was no way she would give up that easily and she definitely wouldn't stay away from Piper. It looked like it would be a game of cat and mouse between them which only made Alex want Piper more. Even more than she already did. Alex wasn't use to hearing the word no or being turned down especially by Piper and she didn't like it. She didn't like watching her walk away again. The only difference this time is that she couldn't avoid her long as they were both locked up in the same place. She had 15 months to get Piper back. One thing she did know about herself is that she always got her woman.


	3. Chapter 3

What the fuck?

Did that just fucking happen?

Alex fucking Vause

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

Piper had so many thoughts swirling around in her head and so many different emotions trying to rise to the surface but she couldn't process any of them at the moment. All she could think about was Alex.

Alex. Bitch. Alex. Fucker. Alex. Cow.

Every word she could possibly think of to call Alex had crossed her mind twice now. It was a constant battle in her head as she tried to figure out what happened in that wreck room.

She faced her, she asked about naming her. No she told Alex she knew even if she did guess, she was right. Alex just admitted it. She didn't even try avoid talking about it. She just came right out and said it was her. Why did that make her so angry? She had told the truth. Shouldn't she be happy about that? Happy that Alex didn't lie to her? How could Alex do that to her? Name and shame her for one of her biggest mistakes. She wouldn't have done it to Alex yet she didn't think twice about doing it to her. She had been in love with this woman, they had a bond that she never shared with anyone else, an understanding that only them two could comprehend. After all that she could still give her name up. She messed up her life. She wasn't even in it anymore and she still managed to mess it up. She could still give her name up as if everything that happened between them meant nothing.

Piper felt like her head would explode any second. She couldn't help but think that she might be over thinking this. Why did she even care if Alex named her? Surely what she did with her life didn't concern her anymore? She was with Larry now so why did she care so much about what Alex had done? Why did she keep thinking about her? Why was her head filled with her? The tall, sexy, funny, smart and charming woman...

NO! She had to stop thinking like that...

But they were both here...

No you're with Larry now. You're engaged. End of.

Great not only did she argue with herself in her head but she was now having to remind herself about being engaged.

God she was going crazy. Alex did this to her. She made her go insane.

* * *

Alex returned back to her bunk lost in her own thoughts so she just sat on her bed in a daze. It pleased her to see that her room mate wasn't there. She had been taken to SHU and she doubted that she would be coming back anytime soon. Not after attacking a C.O so that meant she at least got some peace and quiet for a while.

"Yo Vause, how's it going?"

Alex looked up to see who was calling her even though she could recognize her voice anywhere.

Alex nodded "Hey Nicky"

"Whoa whats up with you?"

Alex shook her head "Nothing I'm sound"

Nicky went and sat next to Alex "Nah you ent, so are you going to tell what happened between you and Chapman?"

Alex looked up at Nicky with a look of amazement. "How did you know it was about Piper?"

Nicky just laughed "Vause I can sense the dyke drama from anywhere plus the way you look at her its obvious you're hung up on her"

"No it isn't. We just have a lot of history together. That's all"

"Oh yeah I can tell that. I don't know something you don't." Nicky smiled and run her fingers through her busy hair as if she was the most important person in the room which only made Alex laugh.

"What do you know that I don't?" She asked

Nicky shrugged "Hmm I don't think I want to tell you..."

"Fuck you just tell me"

Nicky's mouth dropped "Well that was just rude, I'm not telling you anything"

Alex just laughed "Aww poor Nicky now just tell me what you know"

Nicky grinned to show she was only joking. "Alright you twisted my arm, Chapman called your name last night while she was sleeping. I didn't reckon she was one for sleep talking"

"She isn't she only does it when she's stressed and she doesn't really say a lot either its usually whats on her mind at the time"

"Well Vause it looks like the blonde is thinking about you"

Alex frowned "Yeah but it most likely isn't what I want her to think about me"

"So what? At least you're on her mind. Its better than nothing and you know it"

Alex smirked because Nicky had a point. It didn't matter whether Piper thought good or bad things about her, she was still thinking about her and that was enough for Alex to work with. She suddenly turned her attention back to Nicky "You ever tell anyone about this conversation or the fact I got soppy then I swear I will kick seven shades of shit out you"

Nicky burst out laughing "You cant even knock one shade of shit out of me let alone seven, your just a big softy..."

"Nicky I meant it"

"Yeah sure you do Vause. Your secret is safe with me you big baby" Nicky winked at Alex and jumped off the bed before Alex could manage to hit Nicky's arm.

Piper was dreaming about Alex and even calling her name in her sleep. Maybe she had a better chance at winning Piper around than she first thought. Alex's thoughts were again interrupted but this time it was by Bennett, he was one of the nice that didn't act like a dick to everyone, but actually treated us like human beings.

"Vause your old bunk-mate has been sent to max so she wont be returning to this prison so you're getting a new bunk mate tomorrow. Make sure everything is cleared from the other side of the room for your new bunk-mate."

"Do you know who it is?"

Bennett shook his head "No I've just been told to make you clean away any old things and make sure its clean. You'll find out tomorrow though, she's being moved after breakfast tomorrow"

A new bunk-mate? Great that's all she needed. She hoped it wouldn't be another Jesus freak like the last one. She couldn't take anymore of that. Well tomorrow would be interesting.


	4. Chapter 4

Piper awoke with a start, it took her a minute to realise where she was before it hit her that she was in prison. She sighed before sitting up in the bunk-bed that she shared with Miss Rosa, she seemed like a nice woman to talk to but she wasn't always with and she mainly kept herself to herself, Piper jumped down from the bed and started to get ready for breakfast.

She made her way to the canteen to get some breakfast, she was happy that Red accepted her back cream and allowed to her to have food again. She knew it had only been a couple of days of not eating but that was more than enough to make sure she was careful about what she said when Red was in the room.

Piper took a tray and got in the line for breakfast it was scramble egg and toast today which she didn't mind. Fridays were apparently meant to be the best day for breakfast at least that's what she had been told. Once she got her food she went and sat down with Nicky and Morello.

Morello was the girl who drove the van that brought her here, she had been shocked to find out that she was in prison too, she couldn't believe they let her drive. She seemed like a nice girl as far as she could tell. She was really nice to Piper on her first day and she still helped her out now. She told Piper that the first night was the hardest and the first week was difficult too. Piper seemed to have made some friends in here which she was happy about, she didn't think she could cope on her own in here. She was never good at being alone. She couldn't handle it.

"Hey Chapman" Nicky called out

Piper smiled as she sat down opposite Nicky and Morello "Hey guys, hows it going?"

"Not bad, what about yourself?"

"I'm good" Piper smiled

Nicky grinned at her which cause Piper to raise her eyebrows "What is that grin for?"

Nicky shook her head and laughed while Morello hit her arm and gave her a look "Nothing Chapman I'm just happy to see such a big smile on your face, you've had a rough few days here, its just good you've got something or more like a certain someone keeping you grounded"

Piper gave Nicky a confused look "What are you talking about?"

Morello was the first to answer "Just ignore her, shes just being a pain in the ass, as usual" She gave Nicky a look.

"No Nicky tell me what you mean?" Piper demanded

"No need, shes on her way over here as we speak"

Next thing Piper knew Alex had sat down next to her with the biggest grin on her face while Piper just glared at her. Didn't she understand what Piper had said to her the other day? She didn't want anything to do with her so why the hell was she sitting next to her as if everything was peachy between them?

Alex just grinned at Piper ignoring the glare that she was giving her. She didn't care especially after what she heard from Nicky yesterday. Alex could see that Piper was in the dark about their little conversation, she clearly had no idea she was sleep talking, she could see how frustrated she was getting.

"So Kid, had any interesting dreams lately?" Alex asked

Piper continued to glare at Alex "I thought I told you that I didn't want to see you, or hear from you or even hear your name. Plus why are you asking me about my dreams?"

"You did indeed but I'm starting to think that you don't mean what you say"

This made Piper angry. How dare she tell her what she did and didn't mean. Not only did she name her but now she was trying to be some sort of expert about her thoughts and feelings "Fuck you Alex, you don't know anything!"

Alex just ignored that little outburst and leaned in to whisper in Pipers ear so she was the only one who could hear what she said "Hmm I think I know you too well, your like an open book and I've read it cover to cover, more than once"

"Well there is some chapters that you've missed"

"Yeah like the chapter where you spend your night dreaming about me. It seems like you still cant get me out of your head" Alex smirked and moved away from Piper.

"The only dream I have about you Alex is the one where I remove you from my life permanently" Piper stood up and stormed out of the canteen furious with what Alex had said to her or with the fact that she wasn't respecting what Piper had said to her.

Just as Piper was leaving she was stopped by a C.O "Are you Chapman?"

"Yes I am "

"Right go get your things you've been assigned a bunk and meet me back here in 10 minutes"

Piper nodded to the C.O and went to go collect things pleased with the fact she had finally been assigned a bunk. She just hoped that she didn't have a crazy bunk-mate she couldn't handle any more.

* * *

Alex stayed in the canteen after Piper had stormed out. She just sat there and watched her walk out with a small grin on her face before she made eye contact with Nicky.

"You proud of yourself there Vause?" Nicky asked

"Hey it had to be done, I want her to know that's shes on my mind too. She hates me right now but shes just fighting her feelings for me"

"Is that wishful thinking?"

Alex laughed "No I just know Piper better than she thinks I do"

Morello smiled at Alex before asking "You guys make a cute couple"

Both Nicky and Alex turned to face Morello with a confused look on their faces. "What do you mean they make a cute couple? They aren't even together. Piper is engaged."

Alex's head shot up "What?!"

"Vause I thought you knew..."

"Obviously not. I had no idea. Its not like she is going to tell me is it?"

Nicky sighed "Vause..."

"No its fine I'm just going to go back to my bunk for a bit I'll see you guys later"

Alex walked away from the table and out of the canteen back towards her bunk leaving Nicky and Morello sitting alone at the canteen table. Morello looked up at Nicky and gave her a smile which was returned by Nicky along with a wink. "How about we get out of here ourselves?" Nicky held her hand out for Morello to take which she did and then followed her out of the canteen laughing as they walked away.

* * *

Piper returned to the canteen with all her stuff to meet the C.O like she had been instructed to. The C.O stood waiting for her and immediately started to walk in the opposite direction waving Piper to follow him.

"I'll take you to your new bunk now Chapman"

Piper followed the C.O into a room that had several bunks and most of the inmates were in there bunks just resting or talking in groups. The C.O walked over to Piper would be staying. There was already someone on the other bunk lying down reading a book, Piper sighed as she recognized who it was. She just couldn't get away from no matter what. Now it would be even harder to avoid her if their bunks were right next to each other. She just couldn't win.

"Meet your new bunk-mate Chapman" Then the C.O walked off leaving the two people alone.

At first Alex was completely in her own world reading her book and didn't even notice the C.O until she heard that name. She looked instantly and saw Piper standing at the end of the room holding all her things with a pained look on her face. She clearly wasn't happy about them being so close to each other all the time.

Alex's head was messed up after recently hearing that Piper was getting married. She couldn't help but feel jealous of who that lucky person was. She was also angry that it meant Piper had someone else in her life that she loved other than Alex. That's if she still loved of her of course. Alex didn't know for sure anymore. She could only hope.

"Hey Kid, looks like were bunk-mates, how lucky do you feel right now?" Alex smiled at Piper who could only glare back at her. At least she would be able to speak to Piper and she couldn't run off without getting into trouble. This may be the best thing to happen to Alex since she arrived in Prison.


	5. Chapter 5

That night had been the most awkward and stressful time that Piper had experienced in a while she couldn't do anything without the worry of a smart sarcastic comment from Alex. She couldn't even look at her properly without getting a feeling in her body that she hadn't felt since the last time she was with Alex. It was a feeling she had to learn to ignore and one she had to suppress otherwise it would only make her job of ignoring Alex harder.

At least today was Saturday and she got to see Larry for the first time since she had been in here. She still hadn't decided if she should tell him about Alex being in here. She didn't want to lie to him but she also didn't want him to worry especially as they were sharing a cube together. She could already picture what he would think, it's all she had done since last night. She constantly fought the images that popped into her head. It was a constant battle to just stay in bed.

Alex hadn't made it easy for Piper either every chance she got to make things harder for Piper she made sure that she took it. Piper was certain that Alex dropped a book on purpose just so she could bend down to pick it up which gave Piper the opportunity to stare at her ass. Not that Piper did. She looked aways as quickly as possible. She was determined to not fall under Alex's spell. It was just getting harder with every passing minute. At least before she was able to get away from Alex for a bit but now she couldnt even do that. She was everywhere she looked.

A few more hours and she would be seeing Larry and he would make everything better. He would remind her what was waiting on the outside. What was waiting for her. She just had to survive the next few with Alex in this cube. Due to not being assigned a job placement yet she was forced to stay in her cube. Everywhere else was banned at the moment and she had no idea why. It just happened to be her luck that it was Alex's day off from her work so she was always in the cube for the day. Well at least until they were allowed to go anywhere else.

Alex had made a point of making sure that Piper was completely aware of her at all times. She might have made out it was a game but everything that happened with Piper from the moment she stepped through doors was a matter of importance to her. She had her second chance to win Piper back and there was no way she would let Pipers stubbornness or the fact she was engage mess that up. She would never force herself onto Piper or anything like that but it didnt mean she couldnt be persistent and not give up. She felt bad at the fact that she was flirting with Piper while she was with someone else but the way she looked at it made her feel a bit better. She was with Piper first and she had been given a second chance to put things right. She wouldnt let anything get in the way of that. Not this time around. She wouldnt even let herself get in the way. She intended to be honest and completely open with her which would be a first for both of them. Its what Piper wanted the first time around as well as getting out of the cartel which she was now. There was nothing stopping them getting back together. Expect Pipers husband to be and Pipers anger but all of that was easily dealt with. Theres no way Piper could fight off her feelings for long. They never could go hours without touching each other. This was the longest they had been in each others company without ripping their clothes off each other.

Alex let her mind wonder to all the time that they had sex on a beach or in their hotel room and even the car. Alex actually couldnt think of a place where they didnt have sex. She would give anything to be back there with Piper. She wouldnt change a thing apart from the fact she wouldnt be in the cartel anymore but instead they would just be on holiday to spend time with each other or just to escape reality for a while. They would just get lost in their own little bubble where no one could interrupt them or come between them.

Alex sat watching Piper reading her book unaware of the fact that Piper knew she was being watched. Piper sighed and finally looked up from her book and up at Alex who seemed to be in her own little world over there oblivious to the fact she was staring at Piper. There was a blank look in her eyes.

"Alex?"

No answer, Alex continued to look at her without even noticing her. She was just staring in her direction clearly lost within her own thoughts. Piper picked up a pillow and threw it at Alex that hit her in the face and snapped her out of her trance.

"If you wanted a pillow fight you only had to ask"

Piper frowned "Get that thought out of your head. I only threw that you because you were day dreaming and staring at me and its making me feel uncomfortable so just stop it"

Alex threw her head back laughing clearly amused at what Piper had just said which caused Piper to give her a confused look. "What are you laughing at?"

Alex just pointed at Piper while she continued to laugh which only annoyed Piper "Why are you laughing at me?"

Alex stopped laughing and slowly stood up making sure she had Pipers full attention. When she was satisfied that Pipers eyes were focused on nothing but her she checked to see if the C.O was watching but discovered there wasnt even one in the room. Alex smirked and then slowly walked over towards Pipers bunk where she sat with her back against the wall. The blondes eyes never left Alex as she slowly walked towards her. She even found herself looking Alex up and down a few times. Alex got to Pipers bunk and crawled onto the bunk right in front of Piper so their faces were inches apart. Piper could feel Alex's breath on her face and her heart rate rapidly increase. Alex slowly leaned into Piper and moved her hair away from her neck and leaned in to whisper into her ear.

Alex spoke in a slow seductive voice "What I find funny is that you dont feel uncomfortable because I was day dreaming or staring at you. What you find uncomfortable is that I'm so close to you but you cant touch me. Im sat opposite you but you still cant rip my clothes off. No matter how much you want to. You want me and you cant. That kills you. Thats what you find uncomfortable."

Piper stayed silent but her breathing became heavier as a small moan escaped from her lips as she leaned into Alex's neck desperately wanting to touch her.

"Tell me I'm wrong Piper" Alex whispered in her ear again as she continued to move Pipers hair from her neck before planting a soft small kiss which sent an electric tingle through Pipers whole body. She ran her fingers through Alex's hair pulling her closer she wanted more of Alex. This wasnt enough for her. Alex had already pulled away and gave Piper her usual smirk that she knew Piper loved. She moved back over towards her bunk and picked up a book giving Piper a sexy wink before opening it.

Piper couldnt manage to breathe properly. She just looked at Alex in amazement. what had she just done to her? She was actually speechless. All she could think about was the tingle that ran through her body when Alex had kissed her neck. She thought about the fact that Alex had been so close to her, so close that she could feel her breath against her skin. How did she managed to dazzle her like that?

The next thing Piper heard is that it was visiting hours. She almost forgot that Larry was visiting today. She got up in a zombie state and walked over towards the front of their cube. Piper looked back at Alex who put her book down and gave Piper a knowing look. "Have fun speaking to your fiancé while you'll be sitting there thinking about me"


	6. Chapter 6

Piper made her way to the visitor's room with her mind still back at the cube trying to make sense of what just took place and how it made her feel. She knew Alex liked to play games but that just took it to a whole new level. She knew that Piper was engaged and yet she still made a move on her. Not only did she do that but she took the opportunity away from Piper as soon as she started to slowly respond. Piper instantly felt guilty that she reacted to Alex and that she wanted to do more, that she wanted to take things further, she shouldn't think about that let alone want to do it. She knew that she had to get those kind of thoughts out of her head before she saw Larry. God why did Alex have to do this to her?

Piper made it to the visitor's room without any problems well apart from the conflict happening inside her head. She stood in the line waiting to be let in, her mind was too focused on Alex to even look for Larry which made her feel terrible but she just couldn't help herself. She tried to redirect her thoughts and channel her excitement that had built up since Alex had been in her personal space into seeing Larry. She finally got let into the room where she scanned the room looking for Larry. He immediately jumped out his chair waving at Piper, clearly he was more excited than she was and that made her feel even worse. She gave him a convincing smile which she hoped masked her thoughts or facial expressions. Piper walked over towards Larry who immediately hugged her with a need of urgency and comfort. They pulled away from each other and Larry gave her a quick kiss before sitting down.

"Oh my god Piper, are you okay? Larry asked her reaching out for her hand before being told to move back by a prison guard.

Piper gave him a faint smile but Larry wasn't convinced by it "That bad aye?"

Piper shook her head "Its horrible in here but I'm coping I guess I just want to come home. I keep reminding myself whats waiting for me on the outside but then I remember how long I've still got to go. I've only been here a week"

"I know its hard but you just need to stay strong, you can do this, I'll visit very as much as possible too. Polly is coming next week and then your mom and brother"

"Yeah I guess so. I just wish I could be sitting at home watching T.V with you eating from our favourite take out place"

"Just keep your head down and you will be fine"

Pipers thought drifted to Alex. It didn't matter if she kept her head down she still couldn't avoid her and after what happened today Piper didn't know if she wanted to avoid her. She wasnt exactly doing a good job of it anyway. God how did Alex manage to make her so crazy?

Piper tried to snap herself out of her thoughts "Tell me about the outside world whats going on?"

Larry smiled "Well I'm doing my best to make sure I pay the rent and keep the flat clean..." Piper just gave him a stern look "At least you have 15 months to clean it" Larry laughed and continued to think about what he could tell Piper "Oh Polly has decided on a name for her baby but before you even ask she has told me not to tell you! She wants to tell you herself. So no I wont tell you what it is."

"Thats great I wonder what name she has picked. I'll try to guess it and find out when she comes to see me"

"Thats it just make a game out of it. That will distract you. Have you made any friends yet? Or at least someone to talk to?" Larry asked

"Well I insulted the chef so she cut me off from eating food for a couple of days until I made it up to her by giving her some back cream I made. Me and her are on speaking terms. There is this girl called Nicky and she is quite funny, really crude but funny all the same. Then another girl called Morello is really nice, she was lovely to me on my first day. That was a great help. Yoga Jones is nice aswell, yoga has been my only release so far, then that's it no one else." Piper looked away from Larry and down at her hands on the table before she started to fiddle with her fingers.

Larry raised his eyebrows at Piper "Whats wrong?"

Piper avoiding looking at Larry's eyes she knew she had to tell him but she always knew what his reaction would be. She could tell him that Alex is here in the prison but she didn't have to mention that they were sharing a cube together. That would be way too much for him to handle. She had to be honest but she didn't have to give him all the details when she knew it would only upset him. She didn't need him worrying, it wasnt fair on him to be dragged into her messed up past. He hardly had time to process everything anyway, she only told him because she was forced to.

Piper finally met Larry's eyes "Look there is something I've got to tell you..."

"What Piper? Are you okay? Has someone hurt you? Do I need to get my dad involved?" Larry blurted out a lot of questions in the space of a few short seconds. Piper waved her hand indicating for him to be quiet which he did.

"Let me speak and I'll tell you. Look I want to be honest with you I don't want to lie. I just don't want you to worry that's all..."

Larry interrupted her again "Piper just tell me whats going on?"

"Okay just listen. You know the woman I told you about? Alex?"

Larry huffed "Yeah your lesbian ex lover who most likely is to blame for you being in here"

"Yeah she named me. So I'm in here because of her but also because I'm the one who carried the money, she couldn't have named me if I didn't do the crime"

Larry gave Piper a look of disbelief "Hold on are you defending her? Wait how do you know she named you?"

"She told me that she did" Piper looked down at her hands again as if she had something to feel guilty about. In a way she did but she wasnt ready to admit that. She didn't do anything she just sat there while Alex made a move or whatever she did. So what if she wanted Alex there and then? It was just a feeling she didn't act on it so she didn't do anything wrong. She was sure Larry thought about other girls every now and then. What was that phrase? Look but don't touch? That was okay, wasnt it? Or did it make a difference if that person you were looking at happened to be your ex? God she thought way too much about this. If Alex wanted to get inside Pipers head then she definitely managed to do that.

She had been so wrapped up in her own thoughts and all the questions running through her head that she hadn't heard a single word Larry had said to her.

"Piper?! Are you listening to me?!" She could tell Larry was annoyed.

Piper shook her head "I'm sorry I just got lost in my own thoughts then"

"I said what do you mean she told you? How did she even manage to contact you? She is on your visitation list? Why are you even speaking to her?" Larry asked so many questions it was hard to keep up but Piper managed to answer them all.

"Yes she told me that she named me, she didn't even bother trying to lie or deny it, no she isn't on my visitation list. She is here in the prison. She is an inmate and I'm in contact with her because she came up and spoke to me so I asked her if she named me and then told her I didn't want anything to do with her."

Larry shook his head and placed his hands on his temple, clearly he's stressed out by this new information, he couldn't take his eyes away from the table. "This isn't good. It isn't good at all"

"It wont be that bad, I can avoid her, she wont bother me."

"Yeah I'm sure it will be. Thats all I need. Its bad enough at night without you but now I'll be worrying in case she goes and forces herself on you or rapes you something thinking it like old times"

Piper stared at Larry with a shocked expression "I can't believe you just said that. Thats an awful thing to say Larry! She isn't like that."

Larry snapped his head up at Pipers words "Why are you defending her?"

"Why are you being such a dick? That was an awful thing to say and you know it. I'm not defending her but I wont let you make out she's something that's she's not"

"Oh I see your already back under her lesbian spell. How long did that take then Piper? A few hours, a day maybe? I guess you've forgotten all about me, about us, now that she's back in the picture."

Piper just stared at Larry, she couldn't believe how he was acting, she knew he wouldn't take the news well but this was just unreal and it definitely wasn't like Larry's usually personality. She had never seen him like this before and she didn't like what she was seeing.

"You know what Larry, fuck you. Fuck you for doubting me and fuck you for thinking that. I'm being honest with you instead of lying to save your feelings. I know it's not what you want to hear but would you rather I lied to you about it? I can't fucking believe you just said that to me. What gives you the right to judge me like when I've done nothing wrong. Don't you trust me?"

"Piper, I'm..."

"No Larry I don't want to hear it. You fucking dick. If you don't trust me then you better just leave now because I don't deserve this and I didn't deserve the way you just spoke to me either. Fucking hell." Piper stood up and turned her back on Larry to head back into the prison.

"Piper. Wait. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it" Larry continued to shout as she carried on walking off. She couldn't stand to be around him at the moment especially after the way he spoke to her. Piper headed towards the wreck room but a C.O stopped her "Out of bounds inmate. Back to your cube"

Great. Thats all she needed right now.

Piper headed back to her cube to find Alex sitting on her bunk with the same book. As she heard Piper approach she looked up in her direction with a smirk on her face.

"Hey kid that was a quick visit with the future hubby. I take it you couldn't get me out of your head"

Piper glared at Alex but she didn't have the energy to argue with anyone else, especially Alex, she could remember their arguments going on for days.

"Not now Alex" Piper sat down on her bunk and put her head in her hands. Alex immediately stopped with the jokes and games before she sat down next to Piper putting her arm around her shoulders. She didn't care if she got shouted at or pushed away all she wanted to do was be there for Piper. She could see how upset she was.

"Hey whats wrong?"

Piper couldn't cope anymore she just fell into Alex's arms allowing her tears to fall. She didn't care if Alex was the person to comfort her she just needed a hug. She just needed someone. She didn't want to be strong anymore. Maybe she just needed to cry. Alex stroked Pipers hair making shhhing sounds as she tried to calm Piper down and comfort her.

"Its okay kid I'm here"

Piper looked up at Alex and gazed into her eyes before wiping tears away from her own eyes. She didn't know what was happening or how she felt at that moment. All she knew was that in this moment she was happy to be with Alex.


	7. Chapter 7

Piper sat with Alex still not bothering to move away or attempt to avoid her anymore. She didn't have the energy to do that now. Larry had really hurt her by what he said. He didn't trust her. Of course he didn't or that wouldn't have come out of his mouth. It was the first thing he thought of as soon as he heard that Alex was in Litchfield. Piper couldn't begin to imagine what he would have done if she had told him that they were sharing a cube together. She was in a difficult situation at the moment her fiancée didn't trust her and she was stuck in prison sharing a cube with her drug importing ex. She should hate Alex for what happened between them and the fact she was only here because of Alex but for some reason every time she tried to be angry at her she couldn't manage to hold on to that anger. It was slowly fading away.

She didn't know what to do with Larry she could already see how being here is affecting their relationship. Why else would he react the way he did? She knew Larry couldn't handle this. He was too insecure, he needed Piper at home, he couldn't handle weekly visits. They hardly spent time away from each other Larry would always be around Piper in some way even if he was just constantly texting her. Piper didn't mind though she enjoyed the attention she received from Larry, he did treat her well, he made her feel safe. It was what she had wanted since she left Alex. She wanted attention and to feel safe. She had that with Larry and she loved him for it but they didn't have passion, not the same way she did with Alex, Piper could still feel Alex's arm around her. It snapped her out of her thoughts and she felt guilty all over again. Yes she was mad at Larry but she shouldnt be here with Alex like this especially with the thoughts going through her head.

Piper shook her head while she stood up and moved away from Alex who just sat there looking at her watching what she would do next. Piper looked around the cube before she met the look in Alex's eyes. They held each other stare for what felt like hours to them when in reality it a few minutes before Piper couldn't handle gazing into Alex's eyes anymore.

"I cant do this..."

Alex reached out "Pipes, wait, talk to me"

Piper shook her head "No I shouldn't even be this close to you. It's not right. It's not fair to anyone. You named me"

Alex sighed "Yes we have already been over this"

"I don't understand why. I wouldn't do that to you. Why Alex?"

"Are you actually kidding me? You wouldn't name me but when it comes to being there for me in my time of need you have no problem turning your back on me. You were my girlfriend. I chose you over everyone else and you still left me when I needed you. My mother had just died and all you cared about was yourself. You walked out on me. You gave up on us. Not the other way around Piper"

"That's not fair Alex you know why I left"

"You know what Piper why don't you just take your head out of your ass for a while and realise that it isn't always about you. I was mad at you for so long, you broke my heart, you left me and didn't look back. I hadn't seen you for years and you weren't a part of my life anymore even if I still wished you were"

"Maybe we can be friends?"

"Yeah right Piper, we were never friends and we will never be friends, what we had been too intense and special. The sex was amazing and I loved it but it was more than that because you were the only girl I ever loved. How can you be friends with a person that meant that much to you?"

"You cant" Piper shook her head and dropped her gaze before she sat back down on her bed. She looked back up to Alex "Do you ever regret what happened between us?"

"I wish you stayed, we could have still been together now, you just didn't give us a chance"

"No we wouldn't be Alex, I told you before that lifestyle was ruining everything good in your life, it pushed people away."

Alex clenched her fists "How can you say that? I gave you everything, I took you around the world, we stayed in the best hotels available. We had a good life together."

"You still don't get it. I didn't care about any of that stuff. We could have stayed in cardboard box all I wanted was to spend time with you. I didn't want to sit around waiting for you to come back just so we could share a bed before you went out all day again. I wanted to feel safe around you but I didn't when you asked me to be a little mule for you. I did it once for you and look where it got me. I just wanted you Alex and you chose the job. Thats why I left. The other things were just bad timing and I'm sorry I didn't stay but I couldn't let you drag me back into that life. I had to get away. It was the hardest thing I ever did."

Alex didn't want to hear this, she didn't want to hear that she was to blame for Piper leaving, she wanted to think it was her fault. She couldn't deny what Piper had said because it was true but it still didn't stop her hurting, it didn't stop her heart from being broken, it didn't change what happened.

"Watching you walk away from me was the hardest thing ive ever experienced. God sake even getting clean from the drugs was easier than watching you walk away"

Pipers jaw dropped hearing what Alex said "You were on drugs?"

Alex just nodded avoiding her eyes, she didn't want to see the pity or disappointment in them, she didn't want Piper to look at her like that. She heard Piper sigh and that made Alex look up out of instinct but when she found Pipers eyes she didn't find pity in her eyes. She found a look of guilt. That surprised Alex and she raised her eyebrow at Piper who had her head in her hands.

"Its my fault" Alex didn't stay anything she just waited for Piper to say something else she didn't have a clue what Piper was talking about. "I left you and then you turned to drugs to fill that gap I made. Its my fault"

"Fuck you Piper. You always have to make it about yourself. You don't get to feel bad about what happened to me after you left. Thats on me. Not you. Fuck you for making my shit about you." Alex turned her back and walked away from Piper leaving her alone in their cube more confused that she had been since she arrived at prison.


	8. Chapter 8

It had been 2 days since she spoke to Alex or Larry and she had no idea how to handle either situation or which one she wanted to fix first. She couldn't get Alex out of her head, she couldn't get their conversation out of her head, she couldn't understand how it changed so quickly. She knew Larry couldn't contact her in here. She had to ring him to speak to him, all he could do was write to her but even that would take at least a few days to get to her, and she could just throw it away if she wanted to. She wasnt ready to speak to Larry but Alex was a different story. She wanted to talk to her but Alex somehow managed to avoid her and when they were in their cube she would just ignore Piper and pretend she wasnt there. She had heard a word from Alex since she walked out of the cube after their argument. Which drove her crazy. She hated being ignored and Alex knew that.

Piper had managed to make a few friends since she has been here and it really helped her to cope at this place. They were a good group of people and they seemed to accept her and allowed her to hang around with them. She was still a newbie but they seemed to have taken her under their wing which she appreciated. They had a prison family but she knew she wasnt included in that, she was just a pet at the moment, the new girl who had potential. It was better than being on her own in here she couldn't handle that.

Piper needed someone to speak to about her problems and she only had one person in mind so she made her way to the phones happy to find the line short so she didn't have to wait long. When the phone was available Piper picked it up and rang her best friend.

It didn't take long for her to hear Polly's voice.

"Hello is that you Piper?"

"How many people do you know in prison Polly? Of course its me"

"Oh shut up you know what I mean, how have you been? Whats happened between you and Larry?"

"Great I guess he has already told Pete then?"

"Of course he has but I want to hear what happened from you, Pete always gets the details wrong"

"Well I was honest with Larry and told him that Alex was here in prison with me and he flipped out accused me of running back to her. He doesn't trust me Pol so I told him to go fuck himself"

"What the fuck Piper? Supercunt is there with you?"

"Yes and she named me"

"Fuck"

Piper just smirked she knew Polly would be speechless.

"You better stay away from her Pipes, I mean it!"

"Erm... Pol that could be hard..." Polly cut Piper off mid sentence "No it isn't just stay away from her, how hard could it be?"

"Considering she is sharing a cube with me it could be very hard. I'm assigned as her new bunk mate"

Polly didn't say anything but Piper heard her gasp. There was a silence for several minutes before Polly broke it. "Has something happened between the two of you?"

"No why would you even think that?"

"Piper?"

"Okay we had a very serious conversation about when I left her and she basically told me to get my head out of my ass and that it's not always about me. Now she isn't talking to me and its all I can think about."

"What about Larry?" Polly asked

"What about him? I'm not doing anything wrong, it's not like im cheating on him or anything like that"

"I actually meant what about Larry as in are you thinking about him and sorting things out?"

"Oh yeah course I am but it can wait a few days so he knows how pissed I am at him"

"Hmm its funny how you jumped to the conclusion that I was talking about you and supercunt getting closer. What exactly are you thinking about Piper?"

"Nothing Pol just that she wont talk to me, that's all, nothing else"

"I don't believe you, don't forget what she did to you Pipes, how you spent months in my guest room eating ice cream and not even getting out of bed because of her. Dont forget she is the reason you're in here and don't forget that you've got Larry now. Dont fuck that up. He treats you well"

"I know that I never said I was going to jump back into her arms I just want her to talk to me that's all"

"Why do you even care? You got over her ages ago, you moved on, it shouldnt matter if she speaks to you or not Piper"

"Yeah well it seems she still has power over me then"

"Oh Pipes. Not again. Trust me this isn't a path you want to go down."

"I don't know Pol"

"Just remember when this blows up in your face because it will that I will be here to say I told you so"

"Yeah but you will also be there to support me no matter what choice I make like always"

"Not this time, I think I might just let you rot and cope on your own"

Piper started to laugh "Sure thing Pol, we both know that isn't true, don't we?"

"God your such a pain in my ass"

"Love you too"

"Whatever Pipes just stay out of trouble"

"Me? I'm never in trouble"

Polly started laughing "Have you forgotten where you are at the moment?"

"Okay Pol fair point"

"Your such a dumbass. I love you too. Call me soon okay?"

"Sure. Speak to you soon" Piper hung up and made her way back towards her cube hoping that Alex would be there, her phone call with Polly helped her realise that she wants Alex to talk to her. She was almost back to her bunk when someone grabbed her arm and starting dragging her in the opposite direction.

"Hey what are you doing?"

"Come on Chapman your going to want to see this!"


	9. Chapter 9

Piper followed Nicky who dragged to the wreck room where there were a group of people gathered around in a big group, she couldn't see what was happening but surely it should have been enough for a C.O to get involved, but she couldn't see any of them around.

"Nicky whats going on?" Piper asked

"Your girl is in the middle of that"

"Who Alex?"

Nicky shook her head and pushed Piper towards the group of people so she could see what was happening. There were a group of women standing together, Piper had seen them around before but never really spoken to any of them, but she had a heard a lot about them. There was at least 6 of them standing together and one of them was standing in the front she must have been their leader of the little group. Piper could see Alex standing opposite the leader with her arms folded and annoyed look across her face something had clearly pissed her off. Alex had people standing behind her many of them she recognised. There was Morello, Big Boo, Yoga Jones, Norma, Red and Nicky had taken her place next to Red' side. Piper didn't like being on the sideline, she felt like she should be next to Alex, even if she wasnt wanted there. So she decided to go and stand by Alex. The group of girls were known as the meth heads and they all noticed Piper move towards Alex who continued to seem oblivious to Piper's presence.

"Oh is this your new lesbian lover Vause?" The meth head who stood at the front acting as the leader and finally said something that Piper could hear.

Alex didn't look at Piper she just continued to stare at the meth head and didn't say anything. Piper looked from Alex to the meth head and wondered what was going on between them.

"I bet you two do some disgusting things to each other while your take the lords name in vain. Yall sinners. Yall a disgrace and Jesus has spoken to me. He wants me to right the wrong of the sinners. He doesn't agree with what you're doing"

"Me and Alex arent together and I seriously doubt Jesus has spoken to you"

The meth head looked at Piper and chuckled "Shut up you whore, you don't get to speak the lords name, you dirty lesbian"

Everything happened so fast that Piper almost didn't see it. Alex had moved so quickly that a lot of people missed what had happened. The meth head was pinned on the floor with Alex sat on top of her with her hands around her throat. You could tell that she wasnt trying to cut off the meth heads air supply as she was breathing perfectly, she just had her pinned to the ground, Alex bent down towards her ear and whispered something that no one could hear. The meth head looked disgusted and started to struggle against Alex trying to kick her off. The other meth heads finally came over to help which caused a reaction from Nicky and the girls they stood behind Alex ready to help her if she needed it. The meth head stopped at the sight of the all the girls stood behind Alex who looked up just in time to see a blue shirt. She jumped up from the girl on the floor and moved away quickly.

The C.O made their way through the big crowd "Right whats going on? Doggett, why are you lying on the floor?"

One of the other meth heads stepped towards Doggett to help her up as she spoke to the C.O "Vause attacked Pennsatucky"

"Vasue! What happened?"

Alex shrugged her shoulders "Nothing they came up to me banging on about the Lord and the next thing I know she's lying on the floor, she crazy"

The C.O looked from Doggett to Alex and couldn't decide who was telling the truth. "I don't even care I finish work in like 10 minutes. I don't want to deal with extra paperwork. You both better go back to your dorms before I sent you both to SHU"

Everyone started to walk away in different directions back to their dorms. Nicky and the rest of the girl were following behind Alex who was already out of the room. Piper caught up with them to just hear the end of Nicky's conversation.

"Who knew Vause is a bad ass aye?" Nicky laughed

Alex just looked at Nicky and smirked at her before carrying on making her way to the dorms. Nicky punched her in the arm and started laughing "Big bad Alex is just a softy really"

"What are you talking about Nicky?"

"They were trying to get a reaction out you for ages and you've never responded, you've always gave your sarcastic comments as normal but the second they insult your girl you flip"

"Piper isn't my girl" Alex's tone was shut off and cold

"Sure she isn't. I know dyke drama when I see it and you two are surrounded by it."

"That doesn't make her my girl Nicky"

Nicky laughed "Bullshit, I know there is history between you two I just don't know how far back it goes"

"Exactly its history not the present so just drop it"

"She ended up in the same prison as you and in the same cube. It looks like fate is on your side my friend"

"It's just coincidence"

"They don't exist. Everything happens for a reason Vause. Why not use it to your advantage?"

Alex just watched Nicky and then started to smirk then the two of them started to laugh as they walked into the dorm room. Nicky stuck into Morello's cube leaving Alex to walk into her's, Piper watched the smirk on her face disappear when she noticed the cube was empty.

Piper stood there thinking about the conversation she just heard and she didn't know what to make of it. Did Nicky just tell her to basically get Piper back? Or was she just trying to find out what happened between them? Piper knew she wasnt in a relationship with Alex but she would always be her girl. No other girl compared to Alex for her. It was always her. Thats why she went back to guys.

Piper felt torn. It was like there was two sides of her fighting against each other. There was the safe side of Piper that wanted a normal life and family that she had been raised to have which was the side that chose to be with Larry. Then there was the adventure side of Piper which craved excitement that she yearned for after college which was the side that chose to be with Alex.

She continued to stand and watch Alex while she messed around in their cube looking for something and bending forward. Pipers eyes gazed over Alex's body and felt desire burn through her body something she hadn't felt in years, something that only Alex made her feel, Piper wanted to just grab Alex and kiss her but her head was telling her that it was a stupid idea. At some point she knew she would have to choose between the two sides of herself, she knew that she couldn't have both it was either one or the other. She didn't know how long she could avoid making that choice and she didn't know what the aftermath would be but deep down Piper knew who held her heart no matter how much she tried to fight it or how much she tried to protect herself.


	10. Chapter 10

Alex had spent 2 days trying to control her temper and not lash out at people after the argument with Piper, she thought she was doing well, until that Pennsatucky had managed to get a reaction from her. Alex could handle what people said about her she had experienced it all her life so she knew how to handle people like her. They wanted a reaction and sooner or later they would give up once they didn't get one, eventually they would move on to someone else, but now they knew how to get to Alex. How could she be so stupid? Things would only get worse and now Piper would be involved. How could she let that Blonde weasel her way back in? No that was a stupid question because she already knew the answer. The truth was the blonde never left even after all this time she still held a place in Alex's heart. The only girl she ever opened up to and let her in, the only girl she ever loved and the only girl who was close enough to break her heart.

Alex knew she wanted Piper back in her life again, it's what she wanted since the day she walked out, but she was scared to get hurt again. Piper had the power to break her in seconds but she also had the power to make her the happiest person alive if she wanted to. Alex didn't like not being in control and she certainly didn't like the fact that someone else had control over her heart, pretty much over her, it made her feel vulnerable and weak. Those were two things that wouldn't be used to describe Alex, cocky and confident, charming and sexy, sociable and persuasive. They were all the words you could use to describe Alex, that's how everyone saw her, except Piper and her mother. Unfortunately her mom wasnt around anymore so that meant Piper was the only person alive who truly knew Alex, who knew every part of her, who understood her.

Alex searched her cube frantically the item she desperately wanted to find, that she needed to see at the moment, but for some annoying reason she couldn't find it. Where the hell did she put it? She hadn't look at it since the first night she arrived here but she couldn't remember where she put it after she had finished with it. The only items she had with her other than that was her favourite book and a letter. Of course she knew where it was now. Alex grabbed her favourite book and pulled the letter out that was hidden inside. She took the contents out of the envelope and pulled out the letter and a picture. Alex sighed as she gripped the photo and letter tighter in her hand. She hadn't allowed herself to even think about these let alone look at them but she felt like she needed it to at the moment. Alex looked at the photo first. It was a picture of her, her mom and piper together at her moms house. She could remember how nervous Piper was to meet her mother but it turned out that they got along like a house on fire.

* * *

_Alex pulled up onto the drive and turned the engine off before turning to give Piper a smile, she knew that her girlfriend was nervous to meet her mom, she knew that Piper wanted to make a good impression. Alex reached out and took Pipers hand in hers making her catch Alex's gaze and give a faint smile when she felt her hand being squeezed._

_"I'm nervous Alex, what if she doesn't like me?" Piper asked_

_Alex smiled "Dont worry baby she will love you because I do"_

_"I want her to like me because of me not because im your my girlfriend"_

_Alex raised her eyebrows "Okay why don't I make the introductions and then leave you two to talk alone?"_

_"No no no don't do that"_

_Alex started to laugh "I'm joking come on you will be fine. I promise everything will go smoothly"_

_Piper nodded her head and took a deep breath, Alex loved that Piper was so nervous about meeting her mom, it meant a lot to her. Alex cupped Pipers cheek before she gently pressed her lips against Pipers and kissed her expressing all the love she felt in that moment. Piper opened her eyes and smiled at Alex she felt a wave of calm wash over her after she finished kissing Alex. The two of them smiled at each other and then got out of the car and made their way to the front door._

_Alex took Pipers hand in hers before she knocked the door and waited for her mom to answer which didn't take long. Alex and Piper were greeted by a big smile and friendly presence which was directed at Alex first._

_"Hello darling" Alex hugged her mom and then smiled before her mom turned to Piper "You must be Piper? I've heard a lot about you. Come in let's have a drink" Alex's mom turned to walk back in the house gesturing the two girls to follow her inside. Piper gave Alex a smile before entering the house behind Alex's mom. Alex smiled backed and watched as Piper started to relax and enter the house. She felt a great wave of relief and happiness flow through her._

_When Alex made her way into the kitchen she found her mom already making a drink and talking to Piper as if she wasnt even there. Alex smirked and then sat down at the table just watching the most two important people in her life get along so easily._

_"So Piper I hope you're keeping my daughter out of trouble. It has a habit of finding her." She flashed a look in Alex's direction before grinning at her._

_Piper laughed "Yes Miss Vause, I'm making sure she is a good girl"_

_Alex's mom waved her hand "Please Piper call me Diane"_

_Piper smiled "Okay thanks Diane"_

_"Nonsense, you know you're the only girl Alex has ever brought home to meet me. You must be special to her which means your special to me now, welcome to the family Piper" Diane pulled Piper into her and gave a hug before pulling back and giving her a big smile and a kiss on the cheek. Alex smiled at the two of them. Diane flashed her a big grin before walking out of the room and returning only seconds later with a camera. Alex raised her eyebrows at her mom._

_"Mom what are you doing with that?" Alex asked_

_"I want to take a picture to remember this day, just be quiet and get in ill set the timer so we can all be in it"_

_Alex shook her head and stood next to Piper with her arm around her waist and posed for the picture with a smile ready for the photo to be taken. Diane managed to get in the picture and smile before the flash went off. The 3 women laughed and then look at the picture agreeing that they all loved it and carried on to have a nice relaxing afternoon._

* * *

Alex stroked her thumb across the picture and smiled to herself before putting the picture on the bed as she sat down and took out the letter. When she had an apartment in Paris her mom enjoyed writing letters to her even though it would be quicker to just phone her but for some reason her mom loved knowing that the letter traveled so far just to reach Alex. It made Alex smiled just thinking about her quirky way she still phoned her as much as she could especially when she was upset and needed advice but occasionally she would write a letter back.

Alex held the letter before opening it up and reading it for what must have been the 1000th time it had been the last letter her mom had sent her before she died. She cherished it so much that she would be devastated if she ever lost it.

**To My Beautiful Daughter,**

**I hope you're having a good time in Paris with Piper, you better be staying out of trouble! Make sure you're looking after yourself and your girl, she's a good one that girl, make sure you don't let her slip through your fingers. I know you told me that your going through a rough patch but it will work itself out. Things like that always do. You two share a bond and a love ive never saw before. A bond like that doesn't disappear it's always there. Once your important to someone distant and time apart doesn't matter you snap back to being important because you still are. Dont worry about the distance you feel between the both of you at the moment. It will fade eventually and everything will be fine. Trust me.**

**I'm looking forward to you girls coming to visit me next month its been a while seen ive seen both of you. I'm glad your happy Alex and I'm glad you've found someone you think is worthy to share your life with you and that you have someone there for you when im not around. I've got the guest room all set up for the both of you and I'm planning on cooking a nice dinner. Yes im cooking! So wipe that smirk off your face!**

**Keep out of trouble and take care of yourself. I just want you to know how proud I am of you no matter what. Your still my little girl and you always will be. You're a Vause and you're a strong girl so I know I don't need to worry about you too much but that doesn't mean that I don't worry every now and then. So just promise me to be careful and to always keep in touch. I'll phone you within the next 2 weeks. Never forget how much I love you Alex.**

** Mom xxxx**

Alex folded the letter back and put it on top of the envelope, that was the first time she read that letter without shedding a tear. She never received that phone call and she never got to have that meal her mom planned on cooking. Her and Piper never got to visit. Her mom was gone before they got the chance. That had been one of the worse weeks of her life. She lost her mom and Piper all at the same time.

Alex was snapped out of her thoughts by footsteps approaching her, she knew who it was, it was the same person she had avoided for 2 days. It took all of Alex's energy to manage that but after what happened today and after reading her mother's letter again, she didn't know if she had the energy to keep resisting anymore. She knew what she wanted but she also knew the risk. She knew who had control of her heart and she didn't know if she was strong enough to protect anymore. She didn't know what to do. Should she keep resisting or should risk letting herself being happy even though it could hurt her again?

Alex heard her soft, sweet and innocent voice timidly ask "Can we talk?"


End file.
